Cake
by RelaxedReady
Summary: Michelangelo is on a mission - Oneslice! * 2014 Universe. COMPLETE. Ninja turtles fanfic * Michelangelo, Mikey, OC


Hours earlier the bride and groom had danced and cut the cake along with all their guests in an extravagant rooftop reception in New York City and it was all thanks to Meredith Stinger, their wedding planner - but now the party was over.

Madam Stinger looked at herself in the mirrored walls of the elevator she was riding, smoothing her dark Chanel suit and checking the roots of her hair for any grey. She was going to have to do a touch up. The elevator reached the top floor with a _ding_ and she mentally kicked herself again. She had just executed a five-figure shin-dig and managed to lose her work phone in the process. She had to find it and so she began her search.

Past the buffet table still packed with food and hors d'oeuvres half eaten, past the myriad of tables and chairs, tablecloths billowing in the wind, drinks and leftover plates scattered all around, Meredith walked past it all - to the cake table. She wondered what the hell happened to the clean-up crew and was thankful she had to come back, even at this ungodly hour at night. She was going to have to call them, right after she found her phone.

The cake was a monstrosity, seven layers of crazy and they had barely eaten a third of it. She was going to take some of that cake home, too, right after she found her phone and called the clean-up crew. She tapped her chin thinking she had been right here the last time she remembered…

An uneasy tickle caressed her spine and she shivered in the dark, it was spooky up here. No moon, no more wind, strangely quiet and still. She quickly pulled out her personal phone and dialed her work number.

She spun around tilting her head to hone in on the buzzing vibration, smiling in relief, but she _still_ could not spy her device. Meredith raised the table-cloth and then saw it in the depths underneath. _Great_. She was too old for this. Sighing, she got down on her hands and knees and crawled completely under the table, swallowed whole by the white linen cloth as she went further beneath. She groaned. There was some _schmutz_ on her phone so she started to clean off the screen.

Her stomach clenched when she heard a muffled _whomp_ and a grunt.

There was no question in her mind, someone had just _landed_ on the roof with her under the cake table, and it was no hilarious bump in the night.

Meredith inhaled then tried not to breathe, resisting the urge to scream or bolt out of her hiding spot like some bimbo. She listened then carefully lowered her head down more, to peak through the space between the edge of the table-cloth and the floor.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she watched a pair of shoes approach the table. She shook her head involuntarily as one encroached under the table and _now_ she could see – _two,_ giant, _green_ toes sticking out at her!

She was going to be sick.

She squeezed her eyes closed, telling herself this was not happening, and willed the filthy monster to go away. Nothing happened for a moment then her eyes popped open as the table was jostled. She had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Though, she didn't think it would have mattered if she had, as whatever was out there was devouring the cake, making the loudest, most _perverse_ eating noises she had ever heard _._ Gobs of fondant and chunks of cake started to rain down onto the ground.

She grimaced at the digits, mind reeling she argued with herself. _What is this thing?_ She was so close she could take a piggy to market. _NO. Don't do that._ There was no way that was a prosthetic. Meredith Stinger was scared and nauseous, but it was her curiosity that finally willed her to move. She started to crawl to the opposite side of the table, quietly gathered up the cloth and peaked out from under to see…

A vile green creature - all teeth and spit, shoveling down the cake with astonishing speed and poor accuracy. Her eyes widened as she watched it continue to plunder the dessert.

Then their gazes locked and she squeaked in horror. _Alien!_ Her mind was screaming at her and she ducked under the table like a frightened woodland creature back into its hole.

And she knew that was a stupid idea but she was blind with panic and she started to crawl under the table to exit on another side.

Knees scrapping, heart racing she forced herself to stand up, still holding a phone in each hand in a death grip and saw nothing except a cake that looked like it had been mauled by a bear. Her eyes snapped to attention and the hairs on the back of her neck prickled up. Through the air she could feel a huge, looming figure right behind her, and, like a bad actor in a horror movie, she forced herself to hesitantly pivot around to face them.

She stood frozen, in every sense of the word; no thought, no sound, no breathing, nothing.

Her terrified mind processed that she was looking up at a giant _turtle_ , coated in a white slime of confection, grinning at her, chewing still, very slowly.

She raised up her hands and the creature looked at them in puzzlement. He swallowed loudly and then spoke in English, "Hey! So…" Looking back and forth between the phones she held. "Who you gonna call?"

Her mouth was working and her head twitched side to side. She surprised herself when she heard her own voice, so distant and confused it didn't even sound like her.

"…The…police?" It came out like a question.

The orange masked turtle cocked his head then regarded her with a surprising amount of pity and warmth, laughing, "Like, nobody…" He _booped_ a smudge of icing right on the tip of her nose, finishing, "…is ever going to believe you!"

Then he snorted, thanked her for the cake, did a series of back hand springs away from her, and then vaulted off the roof.

Meredith Stinger grabbed the first leftover drink she saw and sat down on the ground. Yes, she was still alive. She swallowed her drink - fairly sure it was whiskey - and agreed with the turtle. No one would believe her, not the cleaners she still had to call or even the assistant she was planning to hire, and that was simply because she was never going to tell anyone. Ever.

...

A/N : I'm sailing! XD

What did you think? :)

Got Clint Eastwood/Raphael coming soon, y'all, thank you so much for reading XoxOXoOXo

Big thank you to the talented DarkUnderworld for the Beta! XD


End file.
